Mud flap assemblies are coupled with vehicles to block mud, water, and other debris from being thrown into the air. Such vehicles may include, for example, semi-trailers, van-type trailers, flatbed or platform type trailers, truck, cars, container chassis, and cargo containers. One or more components of mud flap assemblies may corrode and wear over time due in part to corrosive forces, including sand, gravel, gas, oil, rain and other liquid water, ice and snow, as well as the chemicals used to remove snow and ice. One or more components of mud flap assemblies may be damaged over time, for example, from road debris or contact with a wheel. Some existing systems have various shortcomings relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology, including contributions that reduce complexity, cost, and weight of applications.